Impressions
by paperbackfaerie
Summary: When Naomi came home to her family she had no idea just how much her life was about to change


I knew that coming here was a mistake but I had to follow my mother's wishes. She'd asked to be brought home when she died. I had no idea that that would involve driving half way across the country to a small reservation along the coast of Washington state with a jar full of ashes riding shotgun.

With some difficulty I managed to find the address that my mother had written down in the shaky scrawl that I could barely recognize as her handwriting. There was so much about her that I barely recognized towards the end but two things never changed, the strength in her dark chocolate eyes and her voice. That voice that held a lyrical cadence that always marked her as someone different.

I turned down the road to La Push as the sun was setting. It took me nearly a half an hour to find Sue Clearwater's home which was embarrassing for a town so small. When I finally pulled into the drive I'm assuming that the crunch of gravel on tires alerted those inside because the front door opened before I could even step out of my car.

"What do you want?" the person inside the door asked. Process of elimination told me that it had to be my cousin, Leah.

"I'm Naomi…" I didn't get any more out before the door banged open and a woman rushed forward to engulf me in an enormous hug.

Though I'm normally not a very touchy-feely person I found myself responding to my aunt's hug. There was a comfort there, a peace, that I hadn't felt since before my mother got sick.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Sue said when she finally pulled away.

"In the end it was almost a relief. She was so sick and the doctors got to the point where they really couldn't do anything for the pain. I am sorry that I missed Uncle Harry's funeral. Mom always felt terrible that she didn't ever bring me here but she said that it was too hard. Though she really would have come back for Uncle Harry if she could."

"Child, she was dying herself. No one expected to see either of you there. Besides, you're here now and that's all that matters."

I smiled for what felt like the first time in years, "Yeah I'm here now."

"Let's go inside and get you dried off," Sue led me up the gravel walk.

I hadn't even noticed that it had started to rain and my clothes were nearly soaked through. Without saying anything more I followed my aunt into the warmth of her small home.

"Leah, could you grab Naomi a shirt and some sweats? It's raining too hard to even get her bags tonight."

Leah shot me a dark look before turning to do her mother's bidding. I got the impression that my cousin was not a very happy woman.

"So, tell me about yourself," Sue bustled around her tiny kitchen preparing a pot of coffee, "The last I heard from Ruth you were still in college."

I nodded absently, "Yeah, I graduated last spring. I didn't want to finish but Mom was insistent. Sometimes I think she held on just long enough to know I did. She died about a week after graduation."

"What's your degree in?"

I wondered what was taking Leah so long, I was starting to get goosebumps from the air from the heater hitting my wet skin, "English. Not a very useful degree, I know, but I was planning on going back for a library science degree in the fall."

"And now you aren't?" she handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Not sure right now," I answered carefully, "With everything that's happened it just seems kind of silly. But I don't know what I want to do. I don't know anything honestly. I feel adrift."

Sue made a sound a little between a laugh and a sob, "Trust me, I know that feeling."

I knew that we were both treading in perilous waters so I decided to change the subject, "Where's Seth? That is my other cousin's name, right?" I asked.

Sue smiled slightly, "Yes, my younger child is Seth. He's out with friends right now."

"Friends…yeah right," Leah muttered as she shoved an armful of clothing at me.

"Leah," her mother warned, "Just because they asked you not to come…"

"Because they don't want me in their heads," Leah spit out.

"For whatever reason. It's no excuse to be rude to your cousin."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"I'm sorry about Leah, Naomi. …things have been bothering her lately."

"I can certainly sympathize with that," I said.

Leah turned back into the room, "Is SHE staying here?" she asked. I can only assume that I am SHE.

"She's family, Leah, yes she's staying. For as long as she needs. Have you checked on Billy today?" the last question seemed aimed at getting Leah onto a different subject.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Of course, you asked didn't you? He's dealing but he still hasn't heard from Jacob. No one has," Leah turned away, "I could KILL that little bloodsucker!"

"You don't know…"

"Does it really matter if she has? This is her fault. He's gone and Sam's beside himself and Billy's beyond depressed and it's all her fault. Does any of the rest of it matter?"

Now I can only assume that Leah's rant was including a different she. One who seems to be on nobody's good side.

"Leah, calm down. You know it isn't a good idea to get angry," Sue's tone was calm, like she was talking to a frantic child or a wild animal.

Leah clenched her fists and took several deep breaths.

"That's good, Leah, calm. Now, tomorrow do you think that you could show Naomi around? I have a feeling she's going to be staying here a while so we might as well get her acclimated. Maybe introduce her to Sam and the boys…"

"Why?"

"Because she's Quileute."

The conversation was getting personal so I moved further into the house in the hopes of not eavesdropping. It didn't work, I could still hear everything.

"You don't think…" Leah started.

"No, at least I'm pretty sure not. It's passed from the father."

"But isn't she like Embry? I mean, her father is Quileute, isn't he?"

"We think so. No one's sure. Ruth never told."

"So she could be?" Leah asked.

"It's possible, though I highly doubt it. It would have happened by now I think."

"I'm not so sure. I think that a lot of it has to do with location. But with the Cullens gone I believe she's safe anyway."

"Still take her to Sam tomorrow. She should know the pack."

Pack? What the hell? Maybe it was just a name for the group that Seth hung around with, like how my friends and I used to call ourselves the Peanut Gallery. I examined the knickknacks in the kitchen trying to ignore the whispered conversation and my own mounting questions.

Finally Sue returned to the kitchen, "We're going to set you up in Leah's room for the time being. Hopefully in the next couple of days we can hunt down a cot someplace."

"It's okay Aunt Sue, I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't offer, Naomi," Leah said from behind her mother, "The thing is lumpier than my cousin Emily's gravy."

Holy cow, she has a sense of humor.

"But I don't want to kick you out…"

Leah rolled her eyes, "It won't be the first time I've shared with a stranger. As long as you like boys we'll be fine."

I nodded, "I do and okay."

"Good we're settled then," Sue said with a smile.

I wouldn't go so far as to say that I was settled but at least things were looking better than they had when I'd been alone in the car with my mother's ashes. That wasn't saying much but it was a start.


End file.
